From Savvy To Shiny
by Too Lazy
Summary: Their adventures are famous. Their exploits are legendary. Captain Mal could care less but, when River releases Captain Jack & Crew all Hell will break loose. Firefly & Pirates Discontinued Crossover,
1. Prolouge: History and the Job

_**From Savvy To Shiny**_

_Yes, not only another Jack and Elizabeth story but a crossover to. Other couples included will be Zoe and Wash, Mal and Inara, Simon and Kaylee. Sorry River and Jayne fans but Jayne will have Vera...and Ana-Maria _

_Summery: They were immortal, in sense, and not until three-hundred and fifty years after earth that was, were the remaining crew of the legendary Black Pearl caught and put into cryogenic-sleep for crimes of pirating. _

_One-hundred and fifty years later the crew of Serenity has been contracted to transport cargo under the nose of the Alliance to a private collector. However when the cargo comes back to the living as it were they decide to make up for lost time and the crew of Serenity find themselves in a lot more trouble then they can handle._

_Captain Tight- pants of Serenity meet Captain Sparrow of the Black Pearl._

* * *

**Location: Uncharted Caribbean Island, Year: Sixteen-eighty **

The ancient-bird like high priestess of the sea dwelling tribe sat in front of her aged cauldron throwing in the last ingredient to her potion. She placed another piece of chopped wood under the fire giving it more life to bring the mixture contained with-in the caldron to a boil. Her aged brown eyes watched as the concoction turned from a rustic brown to an oozing blood red.

As this metamorphoses happened to the potion the withering high priestess could only think how mad the Gods were.

Coming from the ocean to save them from the cannibalistic tribe of the inland as the sea dwelling tribe had prayed for was well and good, but coming to earth as mortals...crazy Gods indeed.

Thankfully the Gods that had survived the battle with the cannibals were about to receive the forbidden drink of life that they had left with the tribe eons ago. Who was she to question the Gods but to serve them? _They must have just forgotten to take the drink before they rose from the ocean in the ship of black_. The high priestess counseled her self.

The high priestess motioned with her hand for her two male apprentices to remove the cauldron from the fire and place it on a stone alter which they do gracefully.

The high priestess stands up with the help of one female apprentice and clutching a sandalwood walking stick with the skull of a monkey attached to the top.

The old wise women slowly and painfully walks over to the cauldron and in a language that only she knows and will leave with only one of her four apprentices whispers an incantation while the concoction quickly cools.

The female apprentice stands near the old priestess with a tray made of wood, atop the tray is five cups made from coconut shells decorated with broken sea shells. The priestess took each cup and fills them half way before depositing them on the tray. The four apprentices nodded their acknowledgement of that they were to do with out having been told and all five of the tribe members leave the sacred hut, the high priestess was the last to follow.

The night was warm and the crew of the _Black Pearl_ were enjoying the aftermath of battle with a feast fit for kings. Drinks of rum, water, and island made cocktails from the local fruits, music from the islanders and that of the crew's more musically inclined members flowed through the night air, a rhythm of dance called to many.

Many danced, many ate, many played games of chance and the islanders were glad the Gods had decided to rest.

Captain Jack Sparrow sat in front of the bonfire in a specially made thrown of wood and bones, a crown of the local island red flower upon his head. He was the picture of leisure; a bottle of rum clutched in one hand, his other around wrapped securely around the waist his lover Elizabeth Swann who sat on his lap trying to grab the bottle of rum, but Jack held it just out of her reach, the same crown of flowers rested upon her head.

Elizabeth fed up trying to obtain the bottle turned her attention to see Gibbs, she laughed as Gibbs was motivated to dance by a young native girl; he too wore a crown of the red flowers and awkwardly pranced around the fire, the rhythm of the drums speeding up.

Ana-Maria who was adorn with the same red flowers was playing a game of _lairs dice_ and winning a handsome sum from other members of the crew. Mr. Cotton was lying in the sand, his head pillowed in the lap of a native, she was placing pieces of banana in his mouth; his parrot was also getting the same treatment from another native girl.

The music from the islanders quickly halted as the high priestess and her apprentices approached the gathering. The crew members all gave there attention to the high priestess with out meaning to.

The high priestess went over and stood in front of Jack, and despite her age and ancient appearance, stood imposingly over him and Elizabeth. Her apprentices bring forth Ana-Maria, Gibbs and Mr. Cotton and sit them near Jack and Elizabeth so that they are all sitting in a row.

Each apprentice takes a cup and approaches one of the five, the high priestess her self takes a cup to Jack.

Jack accepts it wearily, "Thank you, but if you don't mind I rather stick with me rum."

The high priestess shouts something in her native tongue at Jack and slams her walking stick into the sand twice and eyes all five of them like an old-nanny ready to issue discipline if she is not obeyed.

"Jack, just drink it," Elizabeth instructs as she take a small whiff of the drink. "It smells alright."

Jack smells the drink then shrugs, he raises his cup in to the air, "To all those lost in battle and too many a good raids till the end mates!" Jack shouts and those who still have drinks raise their own cups. Jack and the others drink their specially made drinks, the natives cheer together in their native tongue and bow before the five, then after a moment the resume their informal party.

* * *

**Location: Central planet-Ariel Year: Two-hundred and fifty-six years after Earth That Was. **

"Jack the ship's taken a hit we have to land her now!" Gibbs shouted to Jack even though he is sitting next to him in the co-pilots chair. Sparks fly around the cockpit as another missile from the Security Forces barely misses, but the after shock of the blast causes them to shake and shift even worse then before.

"She can hold Gibbs!" Jack shouts back maneuvering the ship to make a hard right bank in order to avoid another on slaughter of missiles. Jack hit the intercom to the engine room, "Cotton we need more flow to the engine if we're going to get through the atmosphere!" Jack informs his mechanic and is rewarded by a squawking sound from Mr. Cotton's parrot.

"I hope that means _yes sir_ mate." Jack joked as another missile narrowly misses them.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled over the intercom, "Get us out of here now, the _Pearl_ can't take much more and we need to get steady so I can operate!"

Jack hit the intercom off, he loved Elizabeth, really he did but, yelling what he already knew would only lead to a fight, him getting slapped because he could not keep his mouth shut, then him sleeping in the cockpit, again.

"Hang on." Jack ordered as he hit another switch, the turbo ignited and since the _Black Pearl _was one of the fastest ships around (a stolen prototype); had managed to out run the Security Forces of Ariel and the crew was now safe...

* * *

**Location: Central Core Planet-Ariel Year: Two-hundred and fifty-seven years after Earth That Was; One year after the Robbery of Ariel Governmental funds and Intelligence.**

In the cold, white marble interior of the Trail Hall, the crowd murmured among its self, many opinions about the case being recited to one another, some of the more upstanding women of the planet mocking the clothes of the women who were involved, others talked about what punishment would be fit for them.

The people who were being tried stood confidently in front of the crowd despite being handcuffed and surrounded by many guards holding them at gun point. Each thinking there own thoughts, but one they had in common was a member was gone, dead, thousands of years had passed for them yet it seems he was taken to soon. They were all mourning the death of Mr. Cotton, but more then that they were not the immortals they thought they were.

"Jack Sparrow." The crowed silenced immediately as a huge face appeared on the monitor before them, an age man with beady brown eyes and white hair in the current style that men thought fashionable, to Jack the man reminded him of Lord Brecket: cold, meticulous, thinking he was better then all.

_Seems like eons ago. _Jack thought and before he could stop himself lashed out.

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow you ass and no deal you offer can make up a loss for my crew member, and..." Jack faltered not because of nervousness or because he could not think of what to say but because he was a Captain and needed the approbation of his crew before he went on; he looked to them and they were already facing him. Gibbs nodded his acceptance, so did Ana-Maria and Elizabeth, and had a small smile on her face, the beginning of tears stinging her eyes.

"Where you go I follow Jack." She whispered to him and Jack with their consent turned back to the monitor and the watchful crowd, a gold tooth grin on his face and deep brown eyes full of a fire that Elizabeth had only seen once: when he had killed Captain Barbossa.

"The loot, the information you want back, all hidden where, even your top hounds can't get 'em. So, do as you like nothin' you do can make us talk!"

The crowd burst into talk about either how brave Sparrow was or how stupid.

A snarl appeared on the old man's face, "Silence!" he barked and the crowd did.

"Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, Ana-Maria Vargas, Joshamee Gibbs, since you have rebuked any offer of this court, the sentence is as follows; for the crimes of general unlawfulness, scavenging, commandeering a prototype firefly-class transport, and pirating, you shall be induced into cryogenic -sleep until you brain ceases to function." The old man smiled wickedly as the crew was separated.

"Jack!" Elizabeth breathed as she and Ana-Maria were pulled away from the men; Gibbs was struggling against one guard, Jack was pushing his way towards Elizabeth despite the two guards that were blocking him.

" Elizabeth, I promise we'll be fine!" He called out to her from them over the buzzing noise of the crowd; he wanted desperately to hold her just once more before their freedom was cruelly ripped from them and that was the last time he saw her or his remaining crew.

"I know Jack!" Elizabeth called out. She closed her eyes holding the memory of his face his smile, his laugh the way he caressed her in hear heart. She missed him already.

* * *

**Location**: **Eavesdown Docks on Planet Persephone Year: twenty-five eighteen **

"Gorram it Mal this ain't right." The big mercenary complained as he dodged the smaller occupants of the docks who were there on the busy market day. The big man followed the man in a brown coat which had not been in style since the war. "Badger is always lookin' to screw us over."

"Yeah but he has a job for us, and since we're already carrying some _sensitive_ cargo we need what he has, so shut up and play nice." Capitan Malcolm Reynolds ordered but the man he was talking to was Jayne and he was not the smartest ape around.

Mal went into a tent and was immodestly searched by two bodyguards, his gun taken into custody before he was allowed in the back room; Jayne was less compliant but handed over his gun, big bowing knife, pocket knife, brass knuckles and grenades.

"Mal long time no see." Badger greeted, the little British man with dingy teeth, cheap grey suit and bowler hat stayed seated behind his large oak desk (a rarity it was) and pointed to the two plain seats in front of the desk. "Take it easy, have some tea and biscuits."

"No thanks Badger we come to talk business let's talk." Mal took a seat but Jayne went straight for the free food. Mal shook his head before turning to Badger. "What's the pay?"

"Always all work for ya, very well then," Badger took out a paper and some blue prints from behind his desk and placed them in front of Mal. "Job is simple Mal, you get to steal some rare cargo, ship it to a core planet's private collector who has graciously allowed you clearance free of Alliance watch dogs, and you get payment from him, and just to prove to ya, that he's a honest bad man..." Badger pulls out a small rich blue velvet bag and tosses it to Mal. "Down payment."

Mal takes the bag and looks inside, platinum coins jangle inside Mal whistles in awe, "Mighty a plenty coin here, that it?" Mal asked taking the money and putting it in his pocket.

"Yeah the cargo is to remain unopened any tampering and deals off Mal."

"Well then Badger it was fine doin' business with you." Mal gets up and turns to Jayne nodding that it's time to go Jayne takes as many biscuits as he can, Badger gives a little wave to their retreating forms, happy to have Mal and the freeloader Jayne leave, ever since the last time, Badger really hated to do business with them.

* * *

_On the Ship Serenity _

"Sir did you even look at the blue prints before you took the job?" Zoe, Mal's Second in command and wife to the pilot of Serenity, Hoban Washburne asked her captain the blueprints in discussion in her hands, Mal sits at the common room table counting the coin.

"No should I have."

"Well Sir, this job, it requires us to break into a prison." Zoe said and puts the blueprints in front of Mal.

Mal looks up and becomes unpleasant, "Gorram Lao Tein!"


	2. Chapter One: Feelings

_**From Savvy To Shiny**_

_Yes, not only another Jack and Elizabeth story but a crossover to. Other couples included will be Zoe and Wash, Mal and Inara, Simon and Kaylee. Sorry River and Jayne fans but Jayne will have Vera...and Ana-Maria _

_Summery: They were immortal, in sense, and not until three-hundred and fifty years after earth that was, were the remaining crew of the legendary Black Pearl caught and put into cryogenic-sleep for crimes of pirating. _

_One-hundred and fifty years later the crew of Serenity has been contracted to transport cargo under the nose of the Alliance to a private collector. However when the cargo comes back to the living as it were they decide to make up for lost time and the crew of Serenity find themselves in a lot more trouble then they can handle. _

_Captain Tight- pants of Serenity meet Captain Sparrow of the Black Pearl. _

_From Savvy to Shiny_

_Just enjoy and review_

* * *

**Location: Leaving Incubus Prime**.

The crew minus the busy Inara who had been dropped off at another central planet for business, Shepard Book who was conducting a sermon on a near by backwater planet and Jayne because he was not a thinker in general had worked diligently on plan after plan after plan till there was no way in hell anything could go wrong with the heist.

In fact nothing went wrong. Not because of the hard planning the crew had put in but because the _Alliance_ apparently saw no need to have a paid watch over iced prisoners in storage.

That information could have been used earlier so Mal could have avoided the many fights that had occurred and left him in a foul mood.

Mal, Zoe and Jayne retrieved the cargo with no mishap and Jayne was upset that he did not have a chance to use his grenades.

"I don't know Sir, it just seems off." Zoe sated as the secured the carso.

"I agree with lamby toes Mal. This Job was too easy." Wash inserted his opinion as he sat on a large crate doing nothing.

"For the first time since," Mal trailed off trying to count in his head when things went right, "ever," he continued, "things went down nice and sweet like and you all are whining about it?" Mal asked dubiously.

"Well Captain," Kaylee began watching for Mal's reaction, "it's just these guys were convicted bad guys."

Mal kept his growing anger in check since it was his little Kaylee talking to him, "Convicted, no doubt by an _Alliance_ trail which means for crimes most likely or the same things we do daily."

"Regardless of pass crimes they are healthy, all their vitals and stats are fine. I will say though that the Alliance is becoming sloppy in their computer filing." Simon Tam said blandly as he read over the cryo-crates built in computer.

"What are ya getting at doc?" Mal questioned irritably. His calm with the crew was severely being damaged.

"The dates they were imprisoned was over two hundred years ago, no brain could function that long under," Mal cut the young doctor off.

"Real nice doc but no one cares." Before Kaylee could rush to Simon's rescue Mal turned to his lounging pilot who was playing kat's cradle with his shoe lace. "Let's just pick up Inara and Book and get us Isis!" Mal ordered and then stalked up the steps to sulk in his bunk.

"Sometimes I wish Inara and Mal would just declare their undying love for each other so we could all feel the warm fuzzes." Wash said opening a new topic for discussion, his loving wife just smiled at him.

Before Inara had left the ship she and mal once again had gotten in a fight. The fight had been about his stupidity of his plan and lack of morality and he in turned once gain called her a hypocrite about morality when she was a whore. So Mal had been on everyone's case since.

The crew knows one day Inara was not going to come back.

* * *

River had been asleep for a long while. The drug regiment her brother had placed her on was working some what only it left her weak and sleepy, she was glad the last dosage was the last of this particular treatment.

Sitting up in her bunk she shook her head a little to rid the last shreds of drowsiness from her mind. Looking at her surroundings clearly for the first time in days she see Simon was sleeping in his bunk, covers drawn up to his neck, a look of concentration etched into his face. Even in sleep he is still saving lives.

Her stomach rumbled loudly.

_A reaction caused by muscle spasms to indicate hunger or irritable bowels. _River's brain automatically called upon the fact.

Knowing that the spasm was not caused by her need to go to the bathroom but her stomach, River quietly got out of her bunk. She did not feel it was necessary to wake her brother for such a simple request as food.

No one was awake as River made her way to the kitchenette area of the ship. Wash was the only one up but currently sleeping in the cockpit, his snores the only company River had.

She made her way to the storage area and looked for something that would satisfy her hunger with out being to much work to make. She found a can of pineapple, the last can of pineapple no less, and picked it from the self.

River then placed the can on the counter looking for an opener when she felt them.

She grabbed her head in confusion as waves of emotions hit her and none of them were from the crew.

Pain...

Anger...

Sadness...

Aching...

Love...It hurt.

River felt tears spring to her eyes and her breathing become erratic and she could not recall as to why tears and hypertension happen to a body.

River forced herself to calm down and follow the myriad of emotions striking at him mind and heart. She may have been insane but the genius that still lived in her (figuratively) had to know why the feelings were so intense.

* * *

In the cargo area, River made her way to the bottom floor clutching her head the entire way. The feelings grew stronger as she approached the four crates that were aligned in a row.

She realized she had one been in a carte like them before when Simon had first rescued her from the _two by two hands of blue_. She shuddered involuntarily before her attention was focused on the crates in front of her. Then she realized what was wrong, letting go of her head and the letting the tears fall from her eyes she spoke for the first time in days.

"Birds this bright should not be caged." Wiping at her tears she quickly went to each crate hacking the computer locks on them.

River cried in joy as each crate hissed opened, a smoky mist filling the cargo area.

The four people inside the crates had not yet awakened but still lay in a fetal position much like River had when she had been placed in the crate. She studied each one intently...

The first crate held the body of a man an old man with the same shade of gray hair of Shepard Book but not as long and much smoother. He was also a bit overweight and he snored quite loudly. His skin was a dusty tan and his face had the look of beaten but well loved leather to it.

The second carte she passed by was a woman. A dark skinned beauty whose skin looked like silk, with black hair that went passed her shoulders. She did not look much older then twenty-five. She had the presence of a sleeping tiger and River made a metal note to be far from this particular crate should the woman wake up.

The next crate held another woman only she was had a tan completion from years spent in the sun of some planet. She was very slender with a proud look about her not to mention long thick honey locks that went passed her waist. She had strong emotions rolling about her. One primarily was worry another longing.

The last crate held the most interesting person. A man who was not very tall, at least not taller then Mal. He to was very tan much for the same reason as the woman next to him, but he had a small smile on his face as if he knew something highly amusing that no one else did. He had many gold teeth and his hair was deadlocked in some places and fine in others. Not to mention collection of bead, coins, and other trinkets braided and woven into his thick dark brown hair.

River went to touch the coin dangling at the end of a beaded strand but stopped as one of the women woke up.

"Jack!" She yelled her long honey hair dripping with condensation, her eyes wide and frantic; she looked like a frightened animal. She looked at River and moved away frantically getting out of the crate and falling to the hard floor of the cargo area; she attempted to cover her body with her hands.

"Miss Swann, don't be scared." River said quite tone so as not to scare the woman any more and approached.

"Gorram It!" Mall Yelled. His yell was so loud not only did it wake the crew of _Serenity_ it woke up the rest of the frozen convicts.


	3. Chapter 3:What could have happened

_**From Savvy To Shiny**_

_Yes, not only another Jack and Elizabeth story but a crossover to. Other couples included will be Zoe and Wash, Mal and Inara, Simon and Kaylee. Sorry River and Jayne fans but Jayne will have Vera...and Ana-Maria _

_Summery: They were immortal, in sense, and not until three-hundred and fifty years after earth that was, were the remaining crew of the legendary Black Pearl caught and put into cryogenic-sleep for crimes of pirating. _

_One-hundred and fifty years later the crew of Serenity has been contracted to transport cargo under the nose of the Alliance to a private collector. However when the cargo comes back to the living as it were they decide to make up for lost time and the crew of Serenity find themselves in a lot more trouble then they can handle. _

_Captain Tight- pants of Serenity meet Captain Sparrow of the Black Pearl. _

* * *

I am sad to say after reading the potc 3 scripts I have lost faith in the fandom. But not enough to quit out right as **Thieves of a feather, Tricking the Devil, Seven Sins of a Dying Sparrow,** and my co-op stories with **Datakenboi05 The little Sparrow's tale and with Ghadago Careful What You Wish For** will still be worked on.

Although I did not want to do this, leave it to the writing team to destroy a great universe that was once fun to play in, I can only blame the need to make money on this, as crappy games (The Legend of Jack Sparrow, which could have been great since they had over two years to work on it) and the movies could have been a lot better but quick dollars signs might have been the main focus. I have no problem with that, but POTC I thought could have been the one exception to the rule.

In any case here is the outline of what would have happened for the following chapters as even though it will no longer be updated I felt those of you who read this deserve to find out how it would have ended.

Chapter three: after Mal yells at river who only said birds this bright should not be caged Elizabeth crawls over to Jack and he hugs her saying he is happy to see her. Then he looks around and turns to mal, "what have you done to my ship?" A big fight ensues and Simon is checking over them. Wash makes jokes and Zoë gets mad when he comments how pretty the ladies look. Simon with the help of Kaylee leads them to medical. After dressing and being checked Jack and his crew eat heartily but when Jack finds out there is no such thing as rum he gets mad. Then the whole story is told of how they ended up frozen and how they were immortal unless killed, they don't age and such. Jayne tries to put the moves on Ana she kicks his butt and steals his weapons. Kaylee show them around since Mal is upset, Book is welcoming and tries to give a lecture and Jack falls asleep. Later when Lizzie and Jack are alone they talk and other _stuff_.

Chapter four: Knowing the Serenity can't drop the cargo off any longer they offer to let them go but Jack said they need some learning experience first to get caught up on how the world has changed however Mal realizes that his crew is becoming attached to the new people on board and wants them off. When he tells them this in what is a private meeting Inara and Kaylee jump to defense and Jayne as he has been sleeping with Ana at first he describes the relation and just fun and Ana pops in and agrees. Then another fight breaks out as the new members of Serenity just pop in and make themselves comfortable. This fight is mostly between the two captains, which Jack then calls him captain tight pants. Then later a fright breaks out between Inara and Mal him accusing her of liking Jack. She admits she does because he is vibrant and respects what she does, what she fails to tell him is that she also likes Elizabeth for the same reason and admires their relationship. Later when she is crying Jack pops in and they talk and end up sleeping together, but Elizabeth finds him she gets mad and said as soon as they land she is gone for good. Then we get the first glimpse of the bad guy who sorry to say I did not develop very far.

Chapter five: Inara tries to make up to Elizabeth saying nothing happened (and it did not) but Elizabeth winks and said she knows she just does this to keep Jack on his toes she was just miffed she was not asked to join in. This makes Inara blush and Lizzie shrugs saying when you've been together as long as Jack and me nothing makes you blush, but its still fun. Gibbs and Jack talk about how funny women are and Simon gets involved in drinking. Kaylee tries to help him sober up but he kisses her before falling asleep she gets mad in the morning because he does not remember. Wash becomes very enthralled with the tales Jack tells and even River becomes enthralled to. When he finds out the story about River he gets pissed.

Chapter six: The bad guy sets up a trap for the crew of Serenity and so far he has promised to find them and kill them including his cargo. Then Captain Jack said the Alliance had gone to far hurting a girl like that, not to mention they been in power for to long but he had a way to fix that. Only thing is the place where he left this highly sensitive info, he can't remember. But he knows one who does and so they have to find Mr. Cotton's Parrot. Elizabeth yells at him and so does Mal. Meanwhile Jayne and Ana have been in his bunk. Then another fight happens because the crew listens to Jack instead of Mal, fist fight this time. Jack wins only because he found a sword in Jayne's room, which is a comical scene between wash and Jayne. Wash tries to make light of the whole thing. Zoë threatens to kill Jack if he tries something like that again.

Chapter seven: they find out where the parrot is but they have to steal it from a museum/zoo. After they do that very comically, they find Jack left the information on the planet shadow Mal blanches. They go off to find it and the bad buys track them down and follow. We also learn that the bad guys plan was to drain the blood of the four to find out the secrets of immortality.

Chapter eight: Here that we find that what jack stole was the documents of china and America forming and using their weapons to wipe out all other countries during the Great War that happened. The data also told of many assignations of beloved activist and such (typical conspiracy stuff). It is here Mal knows that Jack is not all bad just a pirate like he is they aim to misbehave. However on their way to MR. Universe they are caught by the bad guy.

They end up chasing on the planet but Kaylee, Simon and Gibbs are to get the info to Mr. universe while the rest try to get Serenity up and running and fight the bad guy if they are found. Turns out they are found and in the end only Jack and Mal stay to fight, but they bad guy they are fighting is good. But in the end Lizzie being Lizzie feel something in her heart that she had to go back and Inara feels it to only she knows it's for mal, they have a quick talk about this. When they get back the bad guy is dead but Mal is shot in the shoulder and Jack in shot in the stomach.

Last Chapter: Mal and Jack are side by side in separate beds fighting over the last jell-o. Jayne and Ana who visit take it and run out. Then Jack and Mal fight over whose fault that was.

Later Jack and his crew get a ship stolen of course and rename it the _black pearl_ after the very first ship Jack had in the seventieth century. It is a long good bye with feasting, joking and a promise to keep in touch. When Mal is back on the ship he and Inara share his room and then he finds out Jack stole all of there money he yells!


End file.
